


How to Kill a Shapeshifter

by HGGoods



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Supernatural Elements, The Witcher Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: 大部分还是猎魔人的设定，以及一些SPN的设定，但是还有更多的二三四五六设，现代背景。





	How to Kill a Shapeshifter

车里老旧的空调系统哐当哐当得响着，斑的手肘拄着车门，一根烟抽到烟灰落下来烫到手指才回过神来，他哆嗦了一下把手上的灰掸掉，烟灰缸早就不知道哪去了，他四处乱摸，从口袋里摸出一张自己的名片，才把那根烟头掐灭。抬起手腕看了一眼手表，已经距离约定的时间过了半个小时，他等着的人连个影儿都没有。

这里是机场外的停车场，露天的，宇智波斑的车停在最中间，被毒辣的太阳烤着，连个遮挡物都没有。靠着车里半死不活的空调，他才能喘过一口气来，一想到自己也许还要在这个该死的城市再待上至少半个月，斑连恼怒的力气都没有了，谁在这个火炉一样的地方待上一周，保准什么脾气都能磨没。斑讨厌的事情很多，他从来不觉得这有什么问题——而这其中之一，就是换搭档。

外面肉眼可见的热浪一波一波地翻滚着，暴露在太阳光下面的人一个个都有些扭曲，隔着车窗，都能听到那些人的脂肪被阳光烤得呲啦作响。他现在就需要碾碎几个水鬼的脑袋发泄一下，反正这世界上永远有杀不完的水鬼，就算有一天，所有外来生物都被解决掉了，这种没有智力，繁殖能力又极强的生物们，永远会在一条河边，或是潮湿的森林里，排队等着你去敲碎他们的脑袋。

把上衣口袋里皱巴巴的烟盒拿出来，斑用手指捏了捏，抽出里面仅剩的一根烟，他把烟搁在嘴边，又想起柱间之前在电话里说的‘扉间不喜欢烟味’，斑愤愤地打着了火。他喜不喜欢烟味关我什么事，他小声嘀咕着，就算没有柱间，这一个月他完全可以单独行动。再说了，也不知道有多少人想向他学习经验，和他一起猎杀怪物呢。他为什么要忍受一个从来没有实战过的新人，无论柱间把他自己的弟弟夸得如何天花乱坠，就算他能把怪物百科全书一字不差地背下来，真正猎杀怪物，砍掉他们脑袋的时候，那些纸上的知识也帮不上什么忙。

在柱间的描述里，他的弟弟，千手扉间，就是一个24/7泡在实验室里的理论派。斑见过不少这种人，他们趾高气扬，永远都在指责猎人们的做法粗暴，比如一个叫做大蛇丸的家伙，基本上每次接收斑带回去的尸体都要冷嘲热讽上好一阵。有一次斑给他带回去了一只罕见的蟹蜘蛛，这个家伙不光没有表达一点感谢，甚至有一些不满，引用他的原话：

“请问你是不是把他丢进粉碎机里过了一边，要知道，蟹蜘蛛拥有着极为坚硬的外壳，我现在甚至无法确定这些究竟是它的外壳还是别的什么。希望你下次可以不要这么暴力。”

这就是非常典型的只懂纸上谈兵的‘科学家’了，他们一定会拿出一本‘如何杀掉一只’蟹蜘蛛的手册，然后指着其中一条说，‘你只需要将利刃插进双腿和蜘蛛囊中间的柔软部位，就可以轻易地一击毙命。’这些研究人员固执地认为这是最简单的方法，可是当一只将近三米高的蟹蜘蛛，六条坚硬如钢铁的腿快速移动向你冲过来的时候，谁还会有心思去想把刀插哪。说真的，他不过是砍断了那个怪物六条腿中的五条，没有把它砍成肉泥已经是相当克制了。

斑发誓，如果这个‘千手扉间’敢对他如何猎杀怪物有一丝不满，他一定要把这个家伙丢进水鬼堆里，一边听他尖叫一边让他按照怪物手册上的方法杀死水鬼。

就在斑已经准备举个小牌子去接机的时候，他的临时搭档终于出现了。千手扉间——斑几乎一眼就认出了他，毕竟他的特点那么明显，反正除了这家伙，斑从来没见过任何一个白色头发，红色双眼，而且皮肤还和他的头发一样白的人，斑甚至觉得他也许也是一个因为天球交汇从异世界过来的生物——但是他哥又是如此的普通。他第一次见到扉间的时候，还反复和柱间确认了他们是否是真的兄弟，而不是什么某个雨夜，柱间从某个小巷深处捡回了一个瑟瑟发抖的孩子这种剧情。

扉间站在外面，额头，脸颊，脖颈，全部都蒙着一层汗水，他身上穿着一件白色的T恤，胸口也被汗水浸湿了，虽然外面很热，但是从机场出来也不至于流这么多得汗吧——这样想着，斑一转头，就看见了扉间身边两个手推车，上面摆了四个行李箱。斑真不知道如何吐槽这种又合理又让人难以接受的状况，要不是扉间是坐飞机过来的，斑几乎要以为他是把一个孽鬼给分尸了装在行李箱里。当然不是说斑以前这么做过，不过显然这个体积，孽鬼再适合不过了。

就像是每一个糟糕的出租车司机一样，斑看着扉间指了指后备箱，他拨动了一下开启后备箱的按钮，完全不准备下车帮忙。他就这么眼睁睁地看着扉间把两个行李箱塞进了狭窄的后备箱里，另外两个塞不进去的被安置在了后排座位上。热空气钻进来的时候，即使听到了扉间气短的喘息声，斑还是没好气地催促着让他快点。

扉间坐到副驾驶之后，斑转过头看了他一眼，几缕银白色的头发湿漉漉地贴在他的脸颊上，汗水顺着下颌的弧线一直滴到他的肩膀上，领口过于宽松的T恤之下，能看到若隐若现的锁骨，一层薄薄的汗水挂在白皙的皮肤上，晶亮亮的。一下子接触到空调的冷气，扉间缩着肩膀用手摩擦着自己裸露出来的手臂。

这时扉间也转过头来，斑还没来得及躲避他的眼神就听到了扉间的声音：“好臭。”他说，发出吸气的声音四处嗅着，他皱起眉头，食指抵着自己的鼻子，“烟味好重。”他郑重其事地盯着斑，“烟抽太多是会得肺癌的。”

……

能感觉到自己的嘴角止不住地抽动，斑气得有点哆嗦，一时间不知道该怎么反驳他，他一下子把烟盒掏出来，正准备气势汹汹地在他面前抽根烟，结果烟盒都快被捏碎了，他才想起来自己刚才已经把最后一根烟给抽完了。接着又见到扉间摇开了他那边的窗户，热气顿时扑面而来，斑把烟盒随手扔到一边，“把窗户关上！”他突然吼了一嗓子，这是个非常老旧的车，他没办法将车窗从他这边全部锁上。

“为什……”对上斑不爽的表情，扉间把最后一个字收了回去，他小声说，“等烟味散了我就关上。”

“把窗户摇上，”斑有些不耐烦，“关上窗户，要不然你就下去。”

僵持了几秒之后，扉间最终还是把窗户摇了上去，那之后他的手指就一直搁在鼻子下面，偶尔发出点呼吸艰难的声音，但是通通都被斑无视掉了。他之前已经开了窗户把烟味散到他自己都闻不到了，虽然常年积累下来的味道不会轻易消失，但是一上来就说‘好臭’，不知道算是直率得令人讨厌，还是单纯的没礼貌。斑握紧了方向盘，不着痕迹地四处闻了一下，明明没有什么烟味。

“好的，我不知道你哥是怎么和你说的，反正我们接下来还有几只水鬼要杀，”斑的余光可以看到扉间有些惊讶的神情，“别那么看着我，猎杀怪物就是体力活，你要是做不来，不如直接乘下一班飞机回家去。而且水鬼还是确定下来的，解决完水鬼之后我们还得绕城市一圈去调查另外一件案子，做好心理准备吧。”

隐约听到扉间‘嗯’了一声，斑没再追问，沉默着开车。

说实话，这个状况是完全可以预见的。毕竟他几年前第一次见到千手扉间的时候，就对他没什么好印象。当然人的第一印象一般都是长相，而任谁第一眼见到扉间，都不会忽视他白得发光这个事实。这样一对比，柱间那本来就有些黝黑，一晒就更黑，每年夏天还要再黑几个色度的皮肤，说他们是亲生兄弟，斑是不太信的。就好像柱间出生的时候一个人独揽了所有黑色素，导致第二个孩子的出生——跟缺墨了一样。

斑还记得当时那个小家伙脾气还特别差，见人也不打招呼，斑当时想过去和他说句话，结果扉间扭头就走，被晾在原地的斑极为尴尬，他还自我怀疑了一下是不是曾经得罪过扉间。这时斑已经和柱间一起猎杀怪物有几年了，他弟弟的性格和柱间简直一个天上一个地下——那之后柱间在几次聊天中提到过扉间，他大学毕业之后虽然没有成为猎人，但是对这些怪物非常有兴趣，所以成为了一名研究员。

估计这个世界上，没有猎人会喜欢研究员——反之亦然，猎人们会觉得这些研究员只是纸上谈兵，给出的建议毫无作用，而猎人们才应该是受人尊敬的，毕竟他们是拼着性命在战斗着的。但事实并不是这样，这些研究员都是政府的雇员，由国家养着他们，提供资金，而猎人，却只是类似于雇佣兵，不光如此还要没事遭受点埋怨，这些研究员可能平时连只鸡都没杀过——斑当然也没杀过，杀鸡也不能赚钱——就有胆量抱怨猎人没能带回一个完整的尸体，猎人和怪物的战斗，基本都是血肉横飞，哪怕抱着一点侥幸的心理，到时候别说是怪物的全尸了，就连猎人的全尸都不一定有。

快到目的地的时候，斑忍不住问了一句：“你是不是从来都没有杀死过一只怪物？”虽然答案显而易见，这个人怎么看也只是拿着研究报告的研究员，而不是拿着砍头刀的猎人。

“嗯，算是吧。”扉间口气冷淡地回答，“不过，我杀死过一只鬼魂。”

“没人能杀死鬼魂，”斑嗤之以鼻，“你不能杀死他们两次。”

经过了两个多小时的车程，他们终于抵达了目的地。一条位于森林边缘的公路上，警戒线还没有撤掉，但是尸体已经被运走了，这种高温之下，尸体再摆在路边几个小时，估计就臭了。不过路边的血迹还没有清理，斑也没了解具体状况，但是光看这血液喷洒出来的样子，可想而知现场有多么惨烈，而旁边混乱的血脚印，可以勉强估算出大概有五六只水鬼在这附近徘徊。

大部分警车也已经撤走，只剩下一辆交接任务的还停在路边，等待着猎人的到来。虽然他们也能处理一些攻击性不那么强的怪物，但是毕竟没有这方面的经验，很多时候他们能做的只是追踪，把怪物的大致方位调查出来，最终还是要交给专业的猎人来解决。水鬼*，顾名思义，就是被淹死的人。有这种传言也是因为他们一般会在潮湿的环境中出现，有水的地方，森林里之类的。而眼前这片森林就有一条贯穿其中的溪流，只要顺着附近找，总不会错。

最后检查着自己的装备，除了砍头用的刀具，斑还带了两把手枪，一把是普通的子弹，另一把则是银质子弹，也不知道为什么，异世界的怪物总是对银这种金属会产生反应，虽然水鬼并不害怕银，但是还有一万种害怕银的怪物，有备无患。而扉间这边，他自己身上没有带任何武器，而在斑装满武器的后备箱里，他没有拿枪或是普通的砍刀，而是选了两把长剑——看到扉间背着两把长剑过来的时候，斑没忍住，笑了一声。

不愧是研究员，扉间选了最标准的武器，虽然斑基本上没怎么看过研究员们通过研究尸体而写出的怪物手册，但是他非常确定，杀死水鬼的标准武器，就是两柄长剑。他之所以记得这么清楚，是因为水鬼是怪物手册上的第一种怪物。

不过这也不能怪扉间，毕竟他从来没有真正和怪物战斗过，如果他哥还没有教过他这些事情，那么他按照手册上来做也很正常。

“我记得我应该还有一把砍刀，你还是换一下武器比较好。”斑这样建议着。

“不用了。”扉间迅速地否决，他看了一眼斑手上的刀，和挂在他身体两侧的枪套，“如果你有我兄长形容得一半厉害的话，我想我应该不用出手。”

斑突然有点想知道柱间是怎么跟他形容自己的，就这一走神的功夫，扉间背着那两柄长剑，先他一步走进了森林，斑在后面快步跟上，嘴里嘀咕着，‘到底是没有真的和怪物战斗过，胆子是真大’。他越过扉间，走到他前面转头跟他说：“你跟在我身后，虽然我们这次的目标只是水鬼，但是这森林里说不定还会有别的怪物——”斑发誓他在提到比别的怪物时，扉间的眼神亮了一下，“我可不想到时候背着你的尸体回去，你哥还不得哭出一条河来。”

点点头，扉间没有什么异议地跟在斑的身后。

越深入森林，就越罕有人迹，泥土松软的地面上水鬼的脚印就越来越清晰，如果地图没错的话，前面就是他们寻找的那条溪流了。水鬼基本上如同没有智力的猛兽，他们也不会掩盖踪迹，要不是他们的繁殖力堪比老鼠，就凭人类大肆屠杀的能力，水鬼早就消失在地球上了。空气中腐臭的味道愈发强烈了，斑闻过无数次这种味道，所以最多也只是皱皱眉头，但是他稍微有点吃惊的是，扉间竟然也淡定自若——不过转念一想，他毕竟是个整天和怪物尸体待在一起的研究员，他可能比斑更能忍受这些腐烂的味道。

“我们很接近了，小心一点，不要离我太远。”斑提醒着扉间，水鬼是群居生物，一群水鬼最少会有五只，他们对付敌人的策略就是一拥而上，所以一旦数量多起来还是非常难对付。不过根据脚印判断，这群水鬼可能只有四五只，两个人——甚至是斑一个人，也足以对付他们。只是他稍微有点担心扉间，如果他连自保都做不到，那么很有可能会搭上两个人的性命。

随着斑的右脚向前一迈，踩进潮湿的泥土中，无数声惨烈的嚎叫在森林里回响着，被这些尖利的声音吓到的鸟扑闪着翅膀飞入空中，水鬼们闻到了人类身上散发出的味道，开始朝着斑和扉间这边冲过来。和斑估计的没错，一共只有四只水鬼，只是这四只水鬼都朝着扉间冲了过去，斑咋舌，难道说水鬼现在也已经进化出智商来了么，还能辨别强弱了。斑在扉间前面，水鬼还在远处的时候就先开了几枪，移动中的目标不容易击中，但是一颗子弹还是成功地击中了其中一只，虽然不能立刻杀死，但是可以减慢它们的速度。

轻松得把那只已经受了枪伤的水鬼的头砍下来，斑回身查看扉间的状况——不是很好，也不是很糟。虽然那两柄长剑不能利落得将水鬼砍头，但是成功得让水鬼无法近身。剑虽然锋利，但是力度不足以肢解它们，只能达到削去一层皮肉的效果。

这就是为什么斑没有遵循手册使用双剑的原因了。

又解决掉了两只水鬼，斑整齐地把他们的头砍下来，现在只剩最后一个了。扉间在另一边挥舞着长剑，瞎砍着，也把水鬼的注意力吸引了过去，斑站在水鬼身后举起砍刀，正准备把最后一只水鬼解决掉——

这个世界上，任何一个猎杀怪物超过十年的老猎人，都会告诉新手一句话：猎杀怪物并不是靠你的身体素质多好，也不是靠你多能打，是靠一个巧劲。翻译一下，就是说，要靠运气。怪物也是一爪子能直接拍死你，就连弱鸡如水鬼，被他们照着脖子咬一口，动脉大出血，你也会死。而猎人也是一样，手起刀落，把头砍下来，什么怪物也差不多都会死。

而扉间现在的状况就是，运气用完了。要是斑仍然被其他水鬼缠着，那么扉间基本就是没命了。挥着双剑并且倒退的扉间踩上了一块石头，长满苔藓的表面过于光滑，他一个重心不稳，转眼间水鬼就把扉间按在了地上，那个长相恶心的怪物已经露出了尖锐的牙齿，对准了扉间的动脉。

如果他是个经验丰富的猎人，那么扉间还可能在被咬杀之前脱身。他被水鬼按着身体，受到了惊吓，身体无法动弹，即使握着双剑的手还能活动，但也是僵硬地悬在空中，他恐惧的神色已经说明了一切。

不过水鬼到底是毫无智力的畜生，哪怕是巨魔这样愚蠢的生物，也不会这样把身后留给敌人。斑没有直接去砍水鬼的头，它和扉间距离太近，有可能因此伤到扉间。在水鬼的牙齿即将咬上扉间血管，斑抓住了那只水鬼的双臂，虽然戴着手套，他依旧能感受到水鬼皮肤上那恶心的湿滑感，将水鬼强行拽离扉间，感受到那个生物在挣扎着，最终斑还是成功地将那只水鬼按在了地上，他踩着水鬼的肩膀，举起了砍刀，但是斑的动作再次被打断了。

“等等！”惊魂未定的扉间扶着一棵树站了起来，制止住了斑的动作，大概是第一次经历这种事情，扉间的呼吸有些颤抖，但是他还是努力把话说清楚，“先不要杀它。”

斑脚下的水鬼还在挣扎着，斑并不能控制住它太久，“什么？你难道还想把它带回去研究吗？我可不想在我的后备箱里塞一只水鬼……”

“不，”扉间艰难地吞咽了一下，摇着头，“就等一下。”他说着，深吸了一口气，又吐出去，如此反复几次，扉间镇定了不少，走向那只水鬼，他先把剑放到了一边，从口袋里拿出了两只医用手套，艰难得把手套戴在已经出汗了的双手上，拉扯着手套时发出了塑胶拍打着皮肤的声音。扉间的表情突然变得无比专注，他用一只手按压着水鬼的头部，另一只手似乎在测量着什么。

接着，扉间站了起来，脚尖踩着水鬼的头，举起双剑，对准了那个生物的后脑勺，猛地一用力，两把剑直直地插进了水鬼的脑袋中，发出了难以形容的声音。在斑脚下的不断挣扎着的水鬼，一下子像一滩烂泥一样趴在那里一动不动。

还没反应过来的斑愣愣地看着扉间，原本他脸上的害怕现在全部消失不见，取而代之的是一丝笑意。斑低头看看那只水鬼，又看看扉间，试图理解一下到底发生了什么。

“你向后退一点。”扉间说。

他这才意识到自己还踩在水鬼的尸体上，斑立刻后退了几步。接着他就看到了可能是这一生中最可怕的场景之一，扉间嘴角向上翘着，一脸兴奋地拔出水鬼头上插着的剑，拔出来的一瞬间，蓝色的脑浆随着剑身一并迸发出来。

明明自己也不知道杀过多少水鬼了，但是斑还是头一次见到水鬼的脑浆。“那个，你脸上……”拔出剑之后，有几点蓝色的液体溅在了扉间脸上和身上，“沾了点……脑浆。”

“啊，没关系。”扉间随意地一抹，看着手指上的蓝色液体，“水鬼的唾液虽然有毒，但是他们的脑浆是无毒的。”扉间解释着，语调稀松平常到仿佛在说今天天气不错，“你等一下，”扉间不知道从哪拿出来一个量尺 ，开始精确地测量起了水鬼的头部尺寸，看得斑一愣一愣的。

刚才那个在水鬼的攻击之下因为恐惧而无法行动的扉间就像是彻底消失了，现在斑眼前这一个，好像已经变了一个人。

“嗯，没错，果然是三分之二处。”扉间拿出一个牛皮口袋，从里面掏出一个小本子，开始在上面记录着。

“什么？”

“我推测杀死水鬼不需要砍头，只需要插进大脑的三分之二处，戳破这里的一个蓝色囊袋，就可以把他们杀死了。”扉间解释，脸上又出现了那种研究员自带的神色，而斑非常不喜欢。

“你不是从来没见过水鬼？”

“我从来没见过活的水鬼，但是我不知道解剖过多少水鬼的尸体了。只要是留有全尸，或是完整大脑的水鬼，我基本都解剖过。”扉间在说起‘解剖’二字时，不知道为什么，斑感觉到一阵发寒。

“你刚才说，你杀死过一只鬼魂，你是怎么做到的？”

***

"喂，我说你躲那么远干什么？"面对着被铁链吊起来，嘴被堵上却仍然张牙舞爪陷入狂暴状态的恶魔，扉间站在这个地下车库的角落，不肯近前。斑拎着半瓶圣油，虽然想把液体灌进恶魔的嘴里，但是那只长了两个角的怪物显然并不会乖乖地听话，“你过来帮我按住他……”斑再次开口。

“虽然恶魔本身对人类没有敌意，但是狂暴状态下，他们的大脑会分泌一种让他们神经失常的物质，如果不小心被他们……”扉间看似镇静地解释着，但是这非常可能是他第一次见到活着的恶魔，他仍然站在原地，说话的时候有些不自在。

“够了。”斑打断了他的话，“你现在是一个猎人了，已经不是窝在实验室的研究员了，过来帮我按着它的肩膀，还是你准备让我去麻烦楼上那个走路都颤颤巍巍的老奶奶来帮我吗？”斑催促着，示意扉间过来，但是那个白色头发的家伙仍然有些犹豫。之前斑对他稍微的一点改观现在已经灰飞烟灭，他果然还是一个手无缚鸡之力的书呆子，但是斑还是有些不懂这个家伙，要说他胆子小，他把双剑插进水鬼脑袋里的时候可是面不改色，但是现在面对一个被控制住的恶魔又显得有些畏缩。

可能是‘老奶奶’那个部分终于让扉间鼓起了勇气，毕竟他们过来这边的时候，他们的委托人，一个步履蹒跚的老奶奶正拿着一根拐杖和这个在地下车库里嘶吼的恶魔做着斗争，天知道究竟是什么运气让这位老人家并没有受伤。那之后斑有费了不少力气才抓住这只恶魔，当然，扉间还是没有帮什么忙。白皙而且骨节分明的修长手指按压在了恶魔的肩膀上，和恶魔那暗黑色而且粗糙的皮肤形成了强烈的对比，斑不由地多看了几眼，然后才开口：“用力按下去，别让它挣扎得太厉害，我就只剩下半瓶圣油了，要是都洒了，那么今天一整晚我们就都别想睡觉了。”

在扉间的帮助之下，斑把堵在那只恶魔嘴里的布条扯出来，一只手紧握住了恶魔的角，把他的头向下扳去，狂暴状态下几乎不剩什么理智的恶魔朝着斑呲牙。握着巨角的手更加用力，吃痛的恶魔哼了几声，露出了破绽，斑抓准时机，把玻璃瓶的细口对准了恶魔的嘴一下子塞了进去，一口气把半瓶圣油全灌进了那只恶魔的体内。

“你可以松手了。”呼出一口气，斑把玻璃瓶放在旁边的一张工具桌上，而扉间的手还紧紧地抓着那只恶魔已经僵硬的身体，斑打了个响指，扉间才晃过神来。现在眼前的这只恶魔已经一动不动了，浑身僵硬，就像被丢在冷库里冻过24小时一样，这就是圣油的作用了，可以在不伤害恶魔的状况下让他们即使在狂暴状态中也可以安静下来——感谢研究出圣油的人——即使研究员再让斑讨厌，但是他还是可以给研究出圣油的人一个例外。在圣油出现之前，他作为猎人，面对狂暴的恶魔时选择不多，90%的状况都是以杀掉恶魔为结局——另外10%是落荒而逃，毕竟恶魔是一种力量强大并且长了两根二十英寸的尖角，打不过他们实在是太平常了。

抹了一把脸上的冷汗，斑拿起桌子上的啤酒瓶，低浓度的酒精进入他的体内，原本就有些疲倦的斑现在更加昏昏欲睡了。“去睡吧。”斑把还剩下一点的啤酒瓶递给扉间，当然那个家伙摆了摆手拒绝了，斑耸肩，自己把啤酒喝光，“除了这家伙，明天说不定还有别的什么妖魔鬼怪等着我们去解决呢。”看着扉间还有点发白的脸色，斑叹了口气，他自己也知道，猎杀怪物绝对不是轻松的事情，他的第一次也绝不比扉间要好到哪去，至少这家伙还有和怪物尸体打交道的经验，而当时带着斑的那名猎人，猎杀怪物时毫无章法，可想而知，第一次看到开肠破肚的水鬼，斑那是吐得昏天暗地。

现在回想起来，斑还是有些反胃，那个场面可并不是那么简单就能忘掉的。

不过这也不禁让斑思考起来，这家伙研究员做得好好的，为什么就突然想不开来亲自猎杀怪物了，难道是说解剖尸体已经不能满足他了吗？斑突然觉得脊背有些发冷，他就权当是室内的空调一下子吹到了自己，更何况他现在已经连眼皮都快睁不开了，他也不记得自己最后和扉间说了什么话，大概也是让他早点休息之类的。

拒绝了楼上的客房，斑直接在这个地下车库附带的工作室里睡下了，虽然只是普通的单人沙发，但是这对经常直接睡在自己车后座的斑来说并不算什么，更何况他还得监视车库里这个恶魔的状况。正睡得昏昏沉沉，斑被一声尖叫吵醒了，他的第一反应就是恶魔逃脱了，那么发出尖叫的应该就是扉间。斑拖着刚睡醒还有些不适的身体，他早就告诫扉间不要接近那个恶魔，他要是继续和这家伙做搭档下去，早晚被他拖下水。

但是从工作室里冲出来，眼前的场景和斑想象得大相径庭，而那一声尖叫，也不是扉间发出来的。因为此时正在求饶的，是那只被吊起来的恶魔——不过此时狂暴状态结束，他已经恢复了近乎完全和人类一样的形态，如果不是他还挂在铁链上，斑绝对不会相信这就是昨晚那个嘶吼着的丑陋生物。

“不要！别过来！”那只恶魔扯着铁链不断地向后退着，而扉间则伸出手，一点点接近着他。斑歪头，又看到了扉间脸上那熟悉的神色，就和他把双剑插进水鬼脑袋之后的表情一样，好奇，混着一丝难以言喻的兴奋，就是这种类似于小孩子的样子，反而让斑觉得这家伙有些可怕。而觉得扉间可怕的不止是斑一个人，还有那个已经被吓到快要昏厥了的恶魔，他一直在躲着扉间伸过来的手，但是铁链限制住了他的活动范围，直到他退无可退，扉间的手指即将要碰到那个恶魔的头——

“你们一大早干什么呢？”斑不满地说，他的话虽然暂时打断了扉间的动作，但是扉间只是停顿了一下，手掌覆盖在了那个恶魔的头顶。虽然扉间的行为让斑觉得有些奇怪，但是那只恶魔对此显露出来的恐惧更加匪夷所思，在斑来看，扉间最多是有点好奇——他看到扉间的手指摸索着那只恶魔的头顶，就像在寻找什么开关。那只恶魔刚开始还是一副尽力想要甩掉扉间手的模样，但是左扭右扭都没挣开扉间的手，他就不动了，委屈的一张脸对着扉间，好像随时要哭出来。

不禁让人疑惑到底谁才是真正的‘恶魔’。

正准备劝说一下扉间随便摸摸就够了，不要真把人家摸哭了，结果更意想不到的事情发生了。扉间的手指不知道碰到了什么，原本平坦的头顶突然钻出两个三英寸左右的角来，和之前狂暴状态坚硬而且巨大的角不一样，这次的两根角非常圆润，一眼看上去，反而有些可爱。

嘎嘣。

斑发誓自己听到了一声清脆的断裂声，他眨了一下眼睛，还不知道发生了什么，扉间就把那只恶魔头上的一只角给掰了下来。

“你看，真的可以掰下来。”扉间举着那根断角，完全没理会他旁边那个已经被吓得说不出话来的恶魔，转身展示给斑看。

在这个并不是很美好的夏日清晨，地下车库里充斥着一只恶魔凄惨的哭号声。

“别担心，还会长出来的。”

那之后在确定了那只恶魔不会对其他人造成什么危害，斑就把他给放了。而那根被扉间掰下来的断角——自然成了他的收藏品，注意到了斑一直在一脸深沉地盯着自己，扉间解释道。

“那如果我把你的半边头发都给剃光了然后告诉你别担心，还会长出来的，你会高兴吗？”

扉间思考了一下，就在斑以为他明白过来自己的行为有些不正常的时候，扉间说：“那不一样，据我研究他们狂暴化的尸体得出的结论，他们的角应该就如同蜥蜴的尾巴一样，是会重新长出来的，而且速度极快，他的角应该在24小时之内就应该能再长出来，而我的头发不行。”

眨巴了几下眼睛，斑决定放弃这个话题。反正掰都掰下来了，人也放走了，又不可能再把角粘回去。但是扉间显然对那个断角还是非常感兴趣的，原本凌乱的工作台上现在已经整整齐齐摆着他的各种器具了，斑对此并不感觉到惊讶，毕竟那个家伙是带了四个行李箱过来的。

“你能把那把最长的刀递给我吗？”扉间指着斑这一侧的盘子，里面摆满了各种刀具，最显眼的也就是最长的那一柄是一把银色的看起来像是手术刀。斑的手指碰到他的时候，就感觉到了，那是一把银制的刀。斑不露痕迹地咋舌，但还是把刀递给了扉间。

“怎么，不喜欢银这种金属吗？”扉间口气淡淡地问，若无其事地用那柄刀刮下一点断角上的碎屑，头也不抬地问。

“什么？”

“我说，你不喜欢……”扉间又重复了一遍。

“我听到了你的问题了。”斑打断了他的话，“只是一种金属而已，并不存在喜好问题，”他看着扉间做好了切片正准备放到显微镜下观察，斑戳了戳自己手表，“你最好开始整理你的这些东西，我们两个小时之后出发。”

***

汽车旅馆里的破旧电视中传来女人的娇喘声音，和完全不隔音的薄墙另一侧一男一女的声音混合在一起。

从床头柜的抽屉里翻找出来一瓶润滑剂，上面印着可爱的草莓图案让斑有点抗拒，但是他还是挤了一点在自己手上，甜腻的味道扑鼻而来。冰凉的触感贴在自己的阴茎上，他的手指熟练地在上面滑动着。做这种事很正常，他也是个正常人，虽然职业特殊让他基本没有机会建立稳定的关系，大多数的时候都是从酒吧里随便带走一个看对眼的女孩——或是男的，斑在这方便并不挑剔，反正是快速的性爱。

大多数的时候他会选择这样做——只是他现在所在的地方异常偏僻，就孤零零这么一家汽车旅馆，一个已经关门不再营业的家庭餐厅，和一个24/7便利店，想从这几个地方找来人有点不太可能，而这时久积的欲望又在你耳边低吟，那么就只能自己动手了，听着电视里传来的呻吟声，大脑中描绘着那个你最想要的人。润滑剂渐渐融化在手中，贴合硬挺的阴茎，斑开始加快速度，他闭上了眼睛——

突然的敲门声把正沉浸在快感当中的斑差点吓到跳了起来，他抬头看了一眼墙上的表，现在已经是深夜十二点，谁会来敲他的门。

“谁？”

“是我。”

这熟悉的声音竟然让斑手中的阴茎跳动了一下，当然了，这个时间点，这个地点，还能有谁来敲他的门，当然是他宇智波斑的临时搭档——千手扉间。斑也不顾自己手中粘乎乎的润滑剂，他开始在床上找着自己不知道踢到哪去的内裤。

“我能进来吗？”扉间再次敲了几下门。

“等下！”斑还没找到自己的四角内裤，他把被子整个掀了起来，又绕着床转了一圈，虽然有些慌乱，但是反正他锁了门——等等。

终于在床的另一边看到了自己的内裤，斑刚把它捡了起来，就听到自己房间的那扇门把手旋转的声音，于是拎着一条内裤的斑，光着屁股，阴茎还没软下去，就对上了推门而入的扉间。

气氛一时间有点尴尬，更为尴尬的是，一般来讲，如果对方是柱间，那么他应该会立刻出去把门关上然后说‘不好意思打扰了’，之后两个人都假装这件事没发生过——但是现在站在门口的是扉间，他不光没有立刻出去，反而转手把们关上了，并且眼神在斑的阴茎和双眼之间徘徊着。

“你有什么事吗？”斑也不好直接在他面前穿内裤，就把自己的内裤挡在前面——这么做看起来似乎毫无意义，但是说真的，眼下这确实是他唯一想到的事情。

“你需要帮忙吗？”扉间说。

斑用了几秒钟去思考这句话的含义，他不确定自己想得和扉间问的是同一件事。不过无论是不是同一件事，半夜出现在这里的扉间就已经让人觉得很惊悚了，而这几天的接触下来，这家伙在这一点上做得非常好。

还在咀嚼着扉间的话，那个白毛就已经快步走到了斑的面前，迅速地拽掉了遮挡在斑下面的那条内裤，抓着他的手腕推着肩膀，一路把斑推坐到了床上。斑并没有拒绝，说到底，他也不是很想拒绝或者也不知道怎么拒绝——既然是你情我愿的，那么他大可享受其中。斑的双腿敞开，扉间跪在中间，他的舌尖实验一般先舔了一下斑的阴茎。他一只手扶在斑的腿上，另一只手握住了阴茎下面，抬起头一口气把滚烫的阴茎吞进了口中，一瞬间进入了一个湿热的环境，斑呼出了一口气。

但是很快地，他就意识到了一个问题，这个家伙，应该从来没有做过这种事。毫无章法的吞吐着斑的阴茎，时不时牙齿还会刮蹭到上面敏感的皮肤，原本应该是享受，现在倒变成了折磨，斑一边喘着一边叫扉间停下来，但是扉间像是没听到一样，斑只能按着他的肩膀硬把自己的分身给拽出来，敏感的头部划过扉间上颌和牙齿，过于刺激的触感让斑整个人抖了一下，他嘶声问道：“这是不是你第一次？”

扉间点点头。

“不要用牙。”手捧着扉间的脸颊，手指钻进了扉间微张的嘴中，两根手指勾着他的牙齿，抵着他的上颚，这样把他的头抬了起来。斑俯视着他，可以看到从口水混合着润滑剂从他的嘴角滑下去，异常色气的景色再加上从扉间喉咙里溢出的‘呜嗯’的声音，原本有些软下去的阴茎一下子硬得发疼。“用你的舌头，然后嘴唇包裹住——”斑喘着粗气，抓着扉间的头发把他按向自己的阴茎。

这次比之前要好得多，虽然动作依旧有些生涩，不过扉间似乎已经渐渐掌握了一点技巧。就在斑全身心的沉浸其中的时候，他的手机突然地响起了来，被吓了一跳的斑腰向上抬了一点，他的阴茎正好抵上了扉间的喉咙，一个被剧烈的刺激搞得无法动弹，另一个因为一下子没掌握好呼吸咳了起来。

今天到底是什么日子，先是扉间半夜来敲门，接着又是有人半夜打电话——从地上自己裤子的口袋里把电话拿出来，上面柱间的名字比以往任何时候都要刺眼。斑重新坐到了床上，虽然他知道在让柱间的弟弟给自己口交的时候不该接柱间的电话，但是不知怎的，他还是鬼使神差一般按下了接听键。“喂，干嘛？”他的语气就像刚刚被人吵醒一样，但是最后一个音节还没说出来，就被喘息声代替了，扉间的舌头一点一点舔舐着他的阴茎，斑的呼吸变得有些急促。

“扉间呢？”电话那头的柱间开门见山的问，听起来有点委屈，“我给他打了好几个电话他都不接，他是不是和你在一起？”

斑忍住了直接告诉柱间他弟弟在做什么的这个想法，他还想再多活几天，为了掩饰自己的喘息声，斑清了清嗓子，“他应该在房间里睡觉吧，也许他手机关机了。”

“嗯……那你过去敲敲他的门，帮我看一下他。”

“看什么看，”斑调整着自己的呼吸，但是他下面的人故意一般加快了速度，斑觉得再这么下去没多久他就要射了，“你弟弟又不是小孩子了，再说了现在他都已经睡了，我去打扰他真的好吗？”

电话另一头沉默了一会，柱间说：“斑，你今天有点奇怪诶。你不是很讨厌扉间吗？怎么还在意是不是打扰他。”

“奇怪吗？”斑几乎是咬着牙把这句话说出来，“你弟弟……其实……是个挺好的人。”他勉强把这几个字说出来，他把手机放到一边，发出了一声长长的低吼，喉结滚动着，一只手抓着下面的床单，另一只手抓着扉间的头发把他拽离自己，虽然射在他的嘴里也可以，但是手机那边传来柱间的声音，一丝罪恶感让斑没有这么做，只是他的动作慢了一点，虽然扉间把他的阴茎吐了出来，但是那一股白色的液体几乎全部洒在了他的脸上。

斑一边把自己和柱间的通话按掉，一边有点手足无措地想去帮扉间把脸上的液体擦掉，但是他刚伸过去的手却被扉间抓住了，他看着那个白色头发的家伙自己伸出手指抹了一下脸上的液体，拇指和食指捻着那粘稠的液体，这个场景同时既色情又有些诡异。

“你知道吗，我是那个研制出了圣油的人。”扉间还抓着斑的手，手指搭在他的脉搏上。

面对这句有点不着边际的话，斑有些迷茫：“你是那个研制出了圣油的人？”

“我没有发明圣油，不过的确是我制造的配方。而且那个油也并不神圣，毕竟这些怪物和宗教无关，不过我还是很喜欢叫它圣油。”扉间回答。

直到这里，斑才意识到他在说什么。

“你就是那个科学家，那个科学家？”他难以置信地发问。

“那个？”

“不光研制出了圣油，还发明了黑血，那个专门克制吸血鬼的药水？”

“我没有发明黑血。”扉间耸耸肩膀，“我只是改进配方，让黑血对人类的毒性更小，对吸血鬼的毒性更大。”扉间抬起他那双有些清冷的红色双眼，“斑，你在发抖。”

“我没有。”斑干巴巴地笑着，试图把自己的手抽回去，但是高潮的余韵尚未过去，他有点力不从心。

“你并不是人类，对吧。”

听到扉间的话，斑紧张地吞咽了一下，他还在做着最后的挣扎，“啊？我怎么会不是人类呢。”

“你应该是个变形怪。”扉间给出了他的结论。

“别开玩笑了，”斑完完全全想不透这个家伙想做什么，“我一点都不怕银制的东西。”

“谁说变形怪会害怕银的？”

“所有的猎人都这么说？”斑的声音已经开始有点背叛他了——这家伙，按照他之前处理水鬼和恶魔的做法，斑有非常充足的理由怀疑他想直接把自己带回去活体解剖。那么这一切都非常合理了，为什么他突然要跑来做自己的搭档，可是——是谁告诉扉间自己的身份的，他变形怪的身份，就连柱间都不知道。

“变形怪变形之后才会对银质物品有反应，这应该是你本来的面目吧。我之前研究过变形怪，他们是所有外来生物中和人类最像的，且没有生殖隔离。而且变形怪也不一定都会对银质物品有反应，死的变形怪就没有。”扉间瞥了一眼斑，“你们只是单纯讨厌银质物品吧。”

“你是怎么知道的？”斑戒备地问，他的眼神飘向扉间身后的那把椅子，上面挂着他的枪套，他已经开始思考要把这个人打晕然后逃跑了。

“嗯，”扉间并没有回答，他歪着头，“我哥知道你是变形怪吗？”说完他又自己摇了摇头，自问自答，“不，他应该不知道，否则他不会让我和你搭档。”

“他是不知道……”斑现在彻底被搞糊涂了。

“你能变成女的吗？”扉间突然又问。

“哈？”

“我从来没有见过活的变形怪。”扉间把手伸过去摸着斑的胸口，“你们有两个心脏吧，我刚才摸了你的脉搏。你们转换的时候有一颗心脏是停止跳动的，转换成别的生物之后心脏又会重新开始跳动。真是非常有趣的生物呢。可惜变形怪太难猎杀了，他们大多数又本性善良，我只解剖过两个变形怪的尸体。”

斑已经彻底说不出话来了。

“你能变成女的吗？你是女人的时候可以怀孕吗？如果和人类交配，生出的混血是变形怪还是人类，会有两颗心脏吗？”

斑伸手想捂住扉间的嘴，但是手却被扉间掰下来了。两只手都用来抓扉间的手腕了，那家伙还在说。

“如果失去一颗心脏还会活着吗？如果你还能活的话，我可以把你的心脏挖出来研究一下吗？”

看着斑有些崩溃的表情，扉间再次露出了微笑——和他把双剑插入水鬼的脑袋，和掰掉那个恶魔的一只角时的微笑一模一样。

**Author's Note:**

> 一个稍微有点奇怪的扉间。
> 
> 不知道有没有把我想表达的写出来，反正一开始是想写斑对扉间印象的转变，就是从“啊又是一个弱鸡”到“卧槽这个人好可怕”。
> 
> 另外两个人的年龄差大概有10岁左右，斑是30代，扉间是20代。


End file.
